The Girl
by allgoodfungall247
Summary: The gang are confused when a new player enters the field. But witch team is she on?
1. The girl

"Come on!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please!"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"It's simple just say yes."  
  
"OK then I'll come."  
  
"Good. It's been ages since we've all gone out together. We'll be going in ten minuets. Meet us in the main hall."  
  
Shelimar skipped of in the other direction.  
  
Emma walked back to her room to get changed to go out with the rest of the team for a night out at one of their favorite clubs. Even Adam was going so if she stayed here she would be all alone. Now she thought about it, she didn't even know why she'd said no in the first place.  
  
She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out one of her favorite dark red tops and black pants with her black strappy sandals took of her sweat pants and cropped tee-shirt that she had been wearing until all that was left were her bra and panties.  
  
She stopped and looked at herself in her full-length mirror. She had a small dainty figure, dark red almost brown hair and a smile that could light up a room. Yet she still didn't have a boy friend. Just once she would like a boy to come up to her at the club and ask her to dance. Shelimar always had the boys lining up to ask her and Brennon and Jessie always had a few girls ask them to dance when they went out together. She just felt left out.  
  
Suddenly she heard a noise behind her and spun around to see what it was and was shocked to find Brennon standing around ten feet away from her.  
  
"Hey Emma. Just thought I'd come and see if you were OK you were a bit spaced out earlier."  
  
"What? Oh. Yeah I'm fine just thinking."  
  
"You planing on coming out like that or are you going to put some clothes on?"  
  
Emma felt the sudden urge to put some clothes on she had completely forgotten that she was standing with hardly anything on in front of Brennan! She immediately looked around for her clothes that she had picked earlier. She saw them on the bed and quickly snatched them up holding them to her.  
  
Brennan gave a small laugh seeing her do this.  
  
"You don't have to put any clothes on for me but the others might not appreciate it as much. And besides I like seeing you blush like that, it's kind of nice."  
  
"Well if it's OK with you I think I'll get dressed now"  
  
"You spoil all my fun"  
  
Brennan turned and walked out of the room  
  
Emma pulled the top over her head, slipped into her pants, pulled on her shoes and ran through her door.  
  
She met the others in the corridor and they all headed out together in two cars with Adam behind the wheel of one and Jessie the other.  
  
*****  
  
They both arrived there at the same time and parked next to each other. Climbing out of the cars they all headed towards the main door.  
  
Once inside the club they found a table and got drinks for themselves, then sat listening to the music that was on. There was a live band playing. The lead singer was a young girl who looked around 20 of around medium height with dazzling blue eyes, she also had long blonde hair that hung loosely framing her face. She was singing a slow song and was swaying to the movements, mesmerizing the entire audience with the soft flow of her voice.  
  
The song ended and the band playing behind her struck up a new faster tune witch snapped all of them out of their daydream. Emma and Shelimar both immediately got up to dance, while the three men started talking to each other. 


	2. What happened?

The rest of the night went on well, even Emma had a few boys come up to her for a dance witch she always exepted even if she didn't like them she didn't have the heart to say no.  
  
Adam looked at his watch and his mouth dropped open when he saw that it was 2:00 in the morning.  
  
"I think we should get going" he told the others and they all agreed. The band had stopped playing half an hour ago so there wasn't any good music to listen to any more.  
  
They all headed towards the door and towards the cars they came in.  
  
All of a sudden they heard a scream coming from behind the club and instantly started running in the direction of the noise but they found a dead end.  
  
Jessie told the others to go round and find another way in to the connecting ally. He took a deep breath and fazed through the wall.  
  
Once through he saw the singer from the club fighting some one who he didn't recognize. Then he saw another person lying on the ground not far from were the fight was taking place then saw that they were moving and were in no immediate danger so he decided to help out in the fight. He then realized that he didn't know witch one to help. He didn't know witch one was trying to help the injured girl who was starting to try to stand up. Then without warning the unknown person came flying through the air and he looked at the singer and saw what looked like a yellow glow hovering between her hands then it disappeared. She then ran over to help the girl stand up properly not even realizing that Jessie was there. She then heard a noise coming from behind her. The rest of the Mutant X team were running down the small narrow passageway towards her in the clearing. At that she turned, jumped over the ten foot high wall and off into the night.  
  
***** The others reached the end of the ally and found Jessie standing there looking at the wall were she had disappeared.  
  
"Who was it?" Asked Brennan  
  
They all listened a Jessie filled them in on what happened.  
  
"I think we need to get back to Sanctuary and see if we can find out what kind of mutant she is and if Genomex has any records of her." Came Adams suggestion.  
  
They all agreed and headed back towards their cars. 


	3. confusion and sleep

***** Back at Sanctuary Jessie was sat at a computer seeing if he could find any records of the girl but came up with nothing.  
  
"OK I've gone over all of the regular files and she hasn't shown up any were on any of them" Jessie explained to the others.  
  
"So were do you think she came from?"  
  
"I don't know. The Genomex database should have records on every mutant ever created there before the project was terminated."  
  
"So you're saying there is someone else out there creating new mutants?"  
  
"There could be but there is no way to be sure unless we find the girl and ask her."  
  
"And what are the chances of doing that?"  
  
"In a situation like this I don't think sarcasm will help at all so I'd cut it out if I were you!"  
  
"Jeez I was only trying to lighten the mood."  
  
Adam realized that he had upset Brennan and apologized immediately. "Look Brennan I'm sorry. It's just with a new mutant out there, let alone a mutant with the kind of power that Jessie described, we really need to concentrate."  
  
"It's OK, forget about it."  
  
Adam nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well I think it's time for you to go to bed and we'll start the search for her in the morning."  
  
"We'll only go to bed if you go to. We know what your like you'll probably stay in the lab all night trying to find out who she is."  
  
"OK Emma. I'll go to. Now see you in the morning."  
  
Adam followed the other four towards the bedrooms then settled down on his bed and fell asleep.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning they all met down stairs again to pick up were they left of last night.  
  
"Why don't we just go to the club and ask them how to get in touch with the band that played there last night?"  
  
"Good idea. Emma and Jessie you two go back and ask the manager. Tell him that we are interested on having them play in another club on the other side of town."  
  
"OK. We'll keep in touch as well and send you back any information we get."  
  
Adam just nods as they walk out of the door.  
  
***** (a/n) pppppplllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeee revue!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. The club again

Later at the club they enter and it looks almost deserted. Then they saw a person move from behind the bar.  
  
"hello. Is anybody there?"  
  
"Jessie! You don't just shout 'is anybody there'. What if there is and they jump out at us because they know we're here now."  
  
"from the amount you've just said then they obviously do."  
  
He snapped back  
  
Suddenly a man stepped from out of the shadows into the light and made them both jump.  
  
"you know he's right. With the noise your making then anybody will know your here."  
  
"who are you?"  
  
"I'm the person who'll be capturing you in a minute."  
  
"oh really."  
  
Suddenly fifteen men jump down from the rafters of the club and surround them. Emma and Jessie both drop into a fighting stance but one man brings out a tranquilizer gun and aims at Jessie. The shot hits its mark and Jessie falls to the ground. Then the gun is aimed towards Emma. Again the shot connects.  
  
A man walks up to them both and implants two subdermal governas into their necks and they are carried of into the a waiting van.  
  
*****  
  
Back at Sanctuary  
  
"They've been gone ages. I think we should contact them"  
  
"stop moaning shall, they'll contact us if they run into any trouble" brennan replied trying to calm her down.  
  
Just then Adam walked into the room and crashed down into the seat next to Shelemar, looking exhausted he let out a small moan and slowly put his hand up to his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
  
"What's the mater?"  
  
"If I ever go out with you lot again, never let me drink that much."  
  
"Well we tried to stop you but every time we tried to take a drink of you, you ran and hid behind a group of people who were dancing."  
  
"Yeah it was kind of funny so in the end we started trying to take your drink of you just to see you run behind them."  
  
At that Adam just groaned and rested his head on his hands.  
  
*****  
  
Emma opened her eyes but instantly closed them again when because of the bright lights, then she tried again slower. This time she opened her eyes properly and looked around. The first thing she saw was Jesse lying a few feet away from her.  
  
She crawled over to him and started to wake him up.  
  
After five minuets of trying Jesse started to stir and finally he woke up.  
  
"Emma? Where are we?"  
  
"look around. Does this containment area look similar to you?"  
  
"Genomex." They both said at the same time  
  
They recognized the containment cell from the amount of times they had been held here.  
  
After some closer examination they note that their comm. rings had been taken of them and that they couldn't use their powers because of the subdermal governors. 


	5. The holding cell

Later that day the door of the containment cell opened and both Jesse and Emma looked towards the door to see who was entering but instead the door opened and a body flew in and hit the wall opposite. The door closed again immediately and the all was quiet.  
  
Both of the Mutant X team looked at each other and then they slowly made their way towards the person who they could now tell was a girl.  
  
Emma was the first one to reach her and she crouched down next to her and gently tried to wake her.  
  
The girl woke slowly and looked around after taking in her surroundings she looked at the two other occupants of the room and quickly backed herself into the corner of the cell.  
  
"W-who are you people" came the slow stuttered question from the girl.  
  
Emma being the less intimidating of the two answered.  
  
"I'm Emma and this is my friend Jesse. What's your name?"  
  
"Niki." Came the short answer.  
  
Whilst Emma was trying to gain the girls trust, Jesse took in the girls appearance.  
  
She was average height with shoulder length midnight black hair and pale skin. She wore dark red lipstick, black eye liner and mascara. If you looked close enough then you could tell that the paleness of her face was fake and that she had added something to herself to make her skin seen white. The clothes she wore were all black. She wore tight black leather pants and a tight black vest tee shirt with a black leather jacket over the top.  
  
As if she knew she was being looked at she suddenly turned away from Emma and stared straight at Jesse. Taken aback with this sudden movement Jesse jumped and looked away blushing slightly that he had been caught starring.  
  
When her head turned Emma saw the subdermal governor in the back of her neck.  
  
"What kind of mutant are you?"  
  
"W-what? I'm not a mutant. My best friend is but I don't have any powers. She keeps insisting that I do, but there have been no signs and nothing has happened."  
  
"Do you know why they are keeping you here?" Asked Jesse speaking to the girl for the first time since she had entered the room.  
  
"I think that they might be trying to lure my friend here to capture her. They've had her before. She was tested on, that's where she got her powers from."  
  
"Wait, you say that she was tested on and that's where she got her powers from?"  
  
"Yeah that's right. Why isn't that how all mutants are made?"  
  
"Sort of. They are made through gene manipulation. The company who started it was called Genomex that's where we are now, we think. But anyway, they started out helping people. Some people were extremely sick and the only way to save them was to change their DNA structure but in some the genes un- expectantly mutated leaving mutants."  
  
"That kind of sounds like what Lizzy said happened to her. They kept talking about genes and DNA. They thought she was un-conscious at the time so they were talking freely around her. What they forgot was that the more they experimented on her the more powerful she got. After a wile she broke out."  
  
"That sounds like a reason that they would want her back."  
  
"Wait a minuet, when did all of this take place? When was she experimented on?"  
  
"Around two years ago. Why? Does that mean anything?"  
  
"The Genomex project was terminated twelve years ago. That means that someone out there is creating new mutants."  
  
"And I think that we have found out mystery person from last night."  
  
"Niki, can you describe your friend to us?"  
  
"Why? Why would you need me to do that?"  
  
"Because last night we saw a new mutant fighting. The only problem is that we have never seen her before. We have a record of every mutant that Genomex created back then but not after. We just want to know if this new mutant we saw is your friend."  
  
"Well she has long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, she is kind of tall and quite thin. Oh she also has a great voice. She's the lead singer in this new band. Honestly she has the best voice ever. In fact she was at a club last night, called the Darkest Sunrise, the band was playing there."  
  
"That sounds like the girl and the name of the club matches."  
  
"Do you know what kind of mutant she is? Or even what her powers do if you don't know the name of them."  
  
"Well I know some of the names but not all."  
  
"All? What do you mean by that? Mutants are only supposed to have one power."  
  
"Well that doesn't sound like Lizzy. She has a few powers. The first one that came to her was something that she called, being a feral. It enhanced her senses and she is stronger than most people, faster to. She said that she was a feline feral. The next one was that she could control and create electricity. It was strange. At the time she could just summon electricity into her hands out of thin air. The last one I think was like physic powers. She could get into people's minds and make them do something but she said that she'd never use that one because it would be like invading a person space. She also had a few telekinetic powers. She couldn't move anything heavy but something like a pencil then she could."  
  
"Are you sure that she had all of hose powers? I mean, a person's only supposed to have one."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"OK. We now know all of this but we need Adam to figure it out so he can find her and get help.  
  
A/N Hi, thanx to sunstar2 for the spelling note and everyone else, KEEP REVIEWING. 


End file.
